Conflicting Emotions
by MidnightMarchioness
Summary: When Tosaki's fiance finally wakes up from her coma will it be the perfect ending that he sacrificed so much for? [Oneshot] Just something I felt I had to write considering how little is written about AJIN in general.


Conflicting Emotions

Knocking on the door Tosaki took a deep breath making sure his face was unreadable. When the door opened after several agonizing seconds he was greeted by a very shocked Izumi who was obviously not expecting to see him on her doorstep.

"Mr. Tosaki?"

His name was said in confusion and before she could let him in he pushed past her into the house. Izumi stood by the door a moment longer before coming to her senses and closing it. Turning around she saw him standing in front the window his hands clasped behind his back as he stood proudly at his full height. Walking up to his side and looking up at him she asked the only question she could.

"Mr. Tosaki what are you doing here?"

She studied his face as he struggled for an answer and refused to meet her gaze.

"I'm not quite sure myself."

She was confused by the uncertainty in his voice. Turning towards the kitchen she attempted to make a retreat.

"I'll go make us some tea."

"Shimamoura."

Hearing her name being called she turned back to him. He was looking at her with something akin to pleading. Retaking her place his side she waited for him to speak.

"Shimomoura I know that me being here is unexpected…"

He stopped for a second in hesitation.

"But I needed to speak with you."

He faced her with the stern mask placed back onto his face.

"The truth is that…."

Unable to finish he averted her eyes. Frustrated at himself for losing his nerve he forced himself to look at her. Leaning down he pecked her on the lips and her eyes went wide.

"M-Mr. Tosaki-"

The words were said in a breathless tone.

"It's just Tosaki, Izumi."

She could only stand there in surprise and disbelief. After about a minute she regained control of her voice.

"But Mr. Tosaki your fiancé.."

She tried to back away from him but he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to stay while he took a ring out of his pocket and showed it to her. She could only stare at the jewel encrusted band as he told her the news.

"She broke off the engagement."

He gave her a second to process the information as he analyzed her reaction, she was even more confused now than before.

"But but why?"

She finally met his eyes again searching for the answer. Looking again out of the window he reminisced about what had only taken place a few hours ago. The reason why he was here.

"Tosaki I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me."

He looked down at his fiancé in surprise at the randomness of the statement.

"I've been in a coma for three years and while I haven't changed you have."

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

She cut him off.

"Because it's clear to me you love another woman."

He was about to disagree when he realized she spoke the truth. Her hypothesis was confirmed when he remained silent. Moving her hand to his cheek she smiled at him.

"Toskai I love you but I don't want you to marry me when you love someone else."

He about protested when she interrupted.

"I know that part of you still loves me but I also know that if I let you marry me you'll regret it later."

She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Toskai you saved my life and I'll always be grateful for that."

She made sure she had his full attention before continuing.

"And because of that I'm making this choice for you."

Removing her hand from his cheek she slid the ring off her finger before placing it into his hand and closing his fingers around it.

"I know you and if I let you make this choice on your own then she'll be gone by the time you make up your mind."

He could only look defeated as she finished. She smiled at him in an attempt to reassure.

"Now go find her before you let her get away."

Pulled back to the present he looked back down at Izumi who was still waiting for an answer. He smiled.

"Because I love another woman."

Leaning down he captured her lips with his own. For just a second she gave in before abruptly pulling back in remembrance.

"But I'm an Ajin." She said it as if that fact alone would make him suddenly forget he loved her.

As he came closer to her she backed away until he had her cornered against a wall. Bringing himself down to her level he made sure she knew what he thought.

"I don't give a damn."

She still didn't quite believe him and he realized he would have to explain further. Standing back up to his full height he looked to the ceiling while formulating his thoughts.

"Izumi we've been partners for three years now and you've always protected me. At first I thought it was only out of necessity as I knew you were an Ajin, but even after I released you from our contract you protected me of your own volition. You risked yourself for me even though you had every right to hate me."

He looked back down at her.

"That's how I know I can trust you with my life."

One last time he leaned in for her and this time she didn't pull away.


End file.
